Descontrol
by HsTs
Summary: Oh, el descontrol. De los peores acontencimientos sale nuestra verdadera forma de ser. ¿O actuamos, adaptándonos al ambiente, obligando a ocultar quiénes somos en realidad? Están confundidos, y no pueden diferenciar.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo._

La brisa del atardecer mecía las hojas de los árboles.

Izaya observaba a la gente pasear en frente suyo, mientras descansaba de su huida en una banca.

Oh, la brisa. Tan seductora, tan amable ante su piel. Y fresca y sucia para sus heridas abiertas.

Suspiró de hastío. Shizu – Chan era peligrosamente divertido. Era como el tomar alcohol: en pequeñas dosis no era grave. Pero si se tomaba de más, podría ocasionar la muerte.

Decidió levantarse de la banca. Caminaba pesadamente sintiendo los gritos ahogados de cada herida abierta retumbar en todos sus nervios de manera desgarradora. Sin embargo, no le dolía de una manera emocional. Él lo buscó y esta vez, sus movimientos habían sido lentos. Y todo lo que le tiró, le alcanzó y lastimó.

Todo por culpa del cansancio. Se le pasó por su mente que quizás Shizuo no lo encontraría.

Sonrió. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido aquello?

Al llegar a su departamento, la noche devoraba el cielo con lentitud, opacando todo a su alrededor. Se preguntó por qué las luces de la ciudad no se estaban prendiendo. Con los negocios era lo mismo. Y poco a poco, una fiera incertidumbre empezó a alimentarse de su seguridad.

Subió las escaleras en vez de usar el ascensor. El servicio no funcionaba. Decidió sacar su navaja, ya que el instinto se lo rogaba. Y cuando abrió la puerta de manera silenciosa, los gemidos de una mujer se hicieron escuchar.

Izaya se desconcertó. Pero siguió avanzando con cautela.

… y al llegar a verla...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el terror de la siguiente escena:

La mujer, lamentándose, se moría ante una gran boca de afilados dientes.

Las palpitaciones del corazón de Orihara retumbaban en el pseudo silencio de la habitación, y la confusión no paraba de comer y atacar su cerebro. Mientras observaba la gigante cabeza deformada y mohosa que comía lentamente a Namie, su secretaria.

-I...zaya...

La mujer, pálida, pidió su ayuda débilmente al verlo. La criatura le había engullido gran parte de las largas piernas a Namie.

_¿Por qué no te mueves? _Pensó impotente y lleno de rabia contra la mujer, que parecía paralizada. Pero su propio cuerpo estaba entumecido por el miedo congelante que le corría por sus venas.

El monstruo levantó su mirada, posándose en Izaya con curiosidad.

Y soltó un rugido ensordecedor.

-_¡GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Orihara tapó sus oídos, despertando del trance y se abalanzó velozmente hacía la puerta. Corriendo, ayudándose de la adrenalina. Corrió y saltó. Corrió y saltó. Corrió y cayó.

El tobillo se descalzó y no pudo evitar liberar un gritito de dolor.

De pronto, sintió una presencia detrás. Un escalofrío le recorrió los nervios y agudizó sus sentidos, esperando tensionado.

_-¡GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Se levantó rapidísimo, atravesando la ventana de la puerta al escapar. Y corrió, corrió lo más veloz que pudo con su tobillo mal.

La gente corría de igual manera, empujando a todos a su alrededor. Y las sirenas de las patrullas se sumaban a los gritos. Los disparos resonaban tanto como las barras de metal siendo arrojadas por Shizuo.

Escapando de la ciudad, Izaya dejó todo atrás.

* * *

Maté a Namie ._.

Bueno, más o menos esto ya lo tengo hecho :D Quizás lo suba a rating: M.

Esto es un intento de 'terror' +romance entre ya sabemos quiénes ¬v¬

Me vicié mucho con Shizaya e IzaxShizu~ Así q', intentaré dar lo mejor.

Quizás actualice dentro de un par de semanas y voy a intentar mantener ese ritmo D:


	2. Cuervo

_El escondite del Cuervo._

Despertando perezosamente, Ran, escuchó como la puerta de su departamento estaba siendo golpeada violentamente.

De cierta manera, era normal que le llamaran de esa manera. Todos su líos generalmente involucraban a las pandillas de pañuelos o yakuzas. Así que tomó el arma que estaba en la cómoda, al lado de su cama, y cerró el cajón sin despertar a la mujer que aún dormía.

-¿Quién carajos es? -Preguntó, lejos de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Orihara Izaya.

Ran abrió la puerta de mala manera, y vio que detrás de él no solo estaba Mikage, sino también sus hermanas.

_Más mujeres... -_Pensó, lamiéndose los labios al ver a Kururi con su enormes pechos excitados, intentando esconderse detrás de su hermano.

Dejó entrar a todos, quienes parecían agitados. Mikage parecía haber llorado y lucía aturdida, ya que sus parpados estaban hinchados. Y las gemelas estaban igual que ella.

Enmudecidas por sus propios pensamientos.

Izaya caminó hacía él, rengueando, y le preguntó:

-¿Tienes maletas?

...

_-43 minutos antes-_

Con cada paso que daba hacia delante, podía sentir que su tobillo estaba más sensible, más hinchado y que el calor de su cuerpo se dirigía sólo a esa parte.

Maldijo.

La respiración era agitada, y de una manera nerviosa, entró al gimnasio donde encontraría sin lugar a Mikage Sharaku. Sin embargo, una trancadilla lo hizo tropezarse instantes después de ingresar y cayó fuertemente contra el suelo acolchonado. El peso de una de sus hermanas lo apresó contra el mismo suelo, al cruzar sus brazos sobre la espalda y sentarse arriba de él.

-¡UM! -se quejó adolorido.

-Vaya, vaya, hermano~ -Comentó divertidamente Mairu quien era la que había posicionado arriba, y prosiguió en el oído de Izaya- ¿Shizuo san te robó velocidad?

-¿Qué (haces)... (en este) Lugar...? -Preguntó Kururi, sosteniendo una máquina eléctrica, amenazándolo.

Izaya suspiró de hastío.

-Chicas, ¿por qué tratan así a su hermano? Les iba a dar una sorpresa muy agradable, pero estoy cambiando mi opinión. -Respondió, controlando enormemente su tono de voz. -Pero más importante, ¿qué hacen aquí? Ya es muy tarde. -Preguntó levantándose pero aún sujetado de atrás por su hermana.

-El profesor quiso que entrenáramos más para la competencia de artes marciales que se hará pronto. ¿Y que es esa sorpresa que nos darás?

-¿(El)... hermano... (de Shizuo)?

-Te dejamos ir sí sólo dices que tienes esas entradas del estreno para la película "Guerreros espaciales", señor informante~

-Les alegrará enormemente la noche. -Sus brazos fueron soltados.- Pero debemos irnos rápido si queremos llegar. ¿Dónde está su profesora?

-¿La profesora Sharaku? Allí está. -Le indicó señalándola, alegremente.

Izaya fue hacía la mujer, rengueando. Estaba tan concentrado en ir hacía ella que bajó totalmente sus guardias, por lo que resultó que el enorme hermano de Mikage, Eijirou Sharaku, agarrara su capucha -como si fuera el cuello de un gato- y lo levantara hasta que se encontrara con su furiosa mirada.

-¡Orihara! ¡Maldito bastardo, qué mierda crees que haces en mi gimnasio!

Esto capturó la atención de la profesora, quién inmediatamente dejó de luchar contra la bolsa del ring y se apresuró a detener Eijirou. Si no fuera por su creencia que ese muchacho era la única causa por la que ella abandonó el secundario, esta clase de situaciones podía evitarse siempre que sucediera.

-Oye, no lo toques – le gruñó Mikage. - Seguramente son negocios, así que vete.

-Pero Mikage – lloriqueó su hermano- yo no quiero que te juntes con él. Es un bastardo, que seguramente te ha hecho y hará cosas horribles a tu propia espald-

La mujer lo ignoró después de darle una trompada. Nadie podía decirle con quién podía juntarse, y ella ya sabía que Izaya no era ningún mesías de Dios.

-¿Qué quieres, Orihara?

-Se aproxima una gran tormenta. Escuché que iba incluso a nevar. -Mintió seriamente. - Como necesito planear una reunión y el clima no nos favorece, nos reuniremos con mis hermanas en la casa de Ran _**ahora**_.

-¿Una tormenta? No dijeron nada en las noticias. - Le dedicó una mirada recelosa. - Además, hoy estaba bastante agradable.

-Necesito que busques el auto, o en caso contrario, te arrepentirás. -Izaya había pasado directamente al grano, intentando mantener la calma. En cualquier momento, aquellas criaturas estarían en el lugar, y debían salir rápido.

Cuando Mikage Sharaku escuchó la palabra "arrepentirás", no se dejo intimidar. Si llegaba a intentar algo contra ella o sus hermanos, Izaya ya sabía que podía romper bloques de cementos con sus manos, y ya había visto que tan ágil era esquivando golpes.

Sin embargo, Kururi y Mairu esperaban expectantes detrás de él. Ya sabía que no se llevaban bien, y querer llevarlas a la reunión...

Bufó molesta. Y fue hacía su hermano a explicarle que las clases debían terminarse ahora porque una tormenta horrible se aproximaba.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron.

Izaya sabía bien que significa eso.

El joven agarró las manos de las gemelas y las llevó apurado hacía la salida, mientras que la muchacha iba tras ellos con las llaves en las manos.

Izaya se estremeció notablemente cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar. Segundos más tardes sonó con una melodía que le había colocado específicamente para una persona: Ryuugamine Mikado.

-_¡Orihara San!_ -Gritó espantado el joven adolescente. -_¡¿Ha-a visto esas co-cosas?!_

-Sí. No sé qué sean, pero sí sé que quiero que hagas: enviale un mensaje a todos los Dollars diciendo que-

La comunicación se cortó inesperadamente. No lo podía creer. Intentó volver a llamar, pero la línea le daba ocupado. Decidió llamar a Haruna. Escuchó los tonos de llamada unos momentos hasta que dejaron de existir. La batería de su móvil estaba llena, y tenía el crédito necesario para realizar las llamadas. ¿Acaso las companias telefónicas estaban siendo atacadas?

Negó con la cabeza. Era una posibilidad que debía tenerla en cuenta en unos días. Era muy pronto para pensar en ello.

-Quiero que me hagan un favor ahora – dijo el mayor Orihara, ya dentro del vehículo que avanzaba en las calles, mirando a las menores seriamente -: tápense los oídos, y escondan su cabeza entre sus piernas. Y hasta que no les diga "basta", ustedes no harán otra cosa.

-¿(Por qué) Deber (debemos hacer semejante)... Cosa? -Preguntó Kururi, desconfiando de su hermano.

-Porque sino, la sorpresa que les tengo preparada se arruinará~

-Si en verdad está Kasuka en la casa de Shizuo y nos estás llevando para allá, te perdonaremos la vida. -Mairu aseguró, creyendo que esa era la sorpresa.

Sharaku miró de manera extraña a su acompañante después de decir aquello.

-¿Qué pasa en realidad, Orihara? -Preguntó Mikage, nerviosa. El cielo estaba claro y ni siquiera la brisa estaba fresca.

No le contestó. Se mantuvo tensado en el asiento, mirando hacía el frente.

No habían avanzado un par de cuadras cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. Izaya se dio la vuelta y vio como el edificio donde habían estado se derrumbó estrepitosamente.

Mikage detuvo el auto de golpe, sus ojos estaban clavados en la neblina que se levantaba.

-Lo vi salir en su auto. -Le dijo el muchacho, teniendo su mano arriba de la de ella, evitando que doblara el manubrio y los regresara allí. -Esos gritos son por la sorpresa de la gente. Es peligroso estar aquí.

Mikage lo miraba derramando lágrimas. ¿Era verdad lo que decía? ¿Era mentira? Pero sus pensamientos no duraron demasiado. Un trueno resonó en las calles, e hizo temblar los vidrios.

Lo extraño de ese trueno, era que parecía estar demasiado cerca. Parecía salido de una _garganta._

-_**Acelera**_, no te detengas por nada y apaga los focos. -Ordenó seriamente.

La mujer obedeció sin dudar, deseando que su hermano y los estudiantes hayan salido antes de la horrible destrucción.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? -Preguntó Mairu, intentando levantar su cabeza.

-No lo hagas. -Izaya se la bajó rápidamente. - ¿No se saben alguna canción o algo para cantar ahora? Hay mucha gente que está gritando y eso podría arruinar lo que les tengo preparado. -Terminó calmadamente, aunque su corazón latía furiosamente haciéndolo temblar.

-Queremos que nos cantes tú una canción, hermano. -Pidió sonriendo Mairu, pero Kururi también le sonrió.

Izaya observó que, al dejar atrás la neblina, las sombras de esas criaturas empezaban a asomarse, moviéndose tan veloz como un caballo a trote. Pero lo peor era el ruido que esas horribles patas hacían.

-Mikage, ve por esta diagonal y ve lo más rápido que puedas. Confía en mi. - Vio a su hermanas, y se aclaró la voz. -¿Se saben Clocks Lock Works?

-¿De Miku Hatsune? ¡Por supuesto!

-Cantemosla.

...

Cuando bajaron del auto, la ciudad estaba completamente a oscuras. De lejos se escuchaban a las personas gritar a todo pulmón, mientras que otros edificios también se derrumbaban. El cielo estaba despejado, pero se escuchaban truenos. Truenos que no parecían venir del cielo, sino de la tierra misma. Y ésta, el sólo hecho de escucharlos, la hacía temblar violentamente, provocando llantos alejados de los niños, aullidos lastimeros de los perros, y las reiteradas balas que alzaban su trayectoria en el aire, murieran a los segundos.

Las gemelas se dieron cuenta que no iban a conocer al hermano de Shizuo. Y Mikage no iba a volver a ver a su gran, torpe y querido hermano suyo nunca más.

La nafta del auto se había acabado.

…

Sólo corrieron un par de cuadras, chocando contra la gente que huía atemorizada, para llegar a la casa del ex líder de los pañuelos azules: Ran Izumii.

Ran Izumii fue el segundo líder que los pañuelos azules tuvieron, luego de que su hermano menor, Aoba, le cediera el cargo.

Había sido él quien ejecutó la orden de torturar y romperle las piernas a Saki, la novia del líder de los pañuelos amarillos.

Para agregar, el hombre tenía antecedentes penales graves. Llevar a las menores a la casa de un sujeto así, que había jurado explícitamente venganza enfrente de Orihara Izaya por ser uno de los que mandó a prisión, era peligroso.

Porque los contratos en estas situaciones no tienen ninguna validez.

Pero debían correr el riesgo, ya que él tenía sótano en el que podían esconderse sin problemas.

Cuando Ran abrió la puerta, fijó su mirada lasciva a Kururi, algo que Mikage advirtió. Ella lo observó y le juro con sus ojos que si la llegaba a tocar, lo mataba.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? -Preguntó bostezando.- ¿Hay un apagón?

-Necesito que lleven toda la comida que encuentren, y las metan en las maletas.

-¡Che! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Acá nadie toca nada!

-Izumii -lo llamó Izaya -, te daré 500 yenes si sólo te callas y haces lo que yo diga sin preguntar. -Las mujeres ya tenían las provisiones. -Llevalas al sótano que yo voy por las maletas.

-Como diga, jefe. -Le respondió sonriendo luego de contar la plata. -Pero 500 más para o tocarlas.

-Sabes lo que te pasará si lo haces...

Izaya se dirigió entonces a la habitación. Sentía el agudo dolor en el tobillo, algo que la adrenalina se había encargado de hacer desaparecer mientras corrieron entre la multitud, pero que ahora volvía peor que antes.

Cuando entró, sabía que las valijas estaban debajo de la cama. Pero lo que no sabía era que iba a ver un _lombriz_ arriba de ella.

Earthworm estaba inconsciente. Lo único que cubría su hermoso cuerpo era una sábana sucia.

Había sido violada.

-TSK. -Se quejó Izaya.

Tampoco sabía que la cama era un sillón – cama.

La mujer debía salir para que él pudiera transformar la cama devuelta en un sillón. Así que agarró a la mujer por los brazos y la abandonó en el suelo torpemente.

-Encontraste mi tesoro, eh.

-Veo que te divertiste con ella. -Le respondió el cuervo al violador. Las valijas eran cuatro, así que cada uno llevó dos.

-La dejé muy drogada, para ser sincero. -Rió.- Fue tan fácil que por poco pierdo el entusiasmo. -Estaban bajando por las escaleras.- La encontré en un bar, la seguí y la golpeé en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y traje a la rubia. -Volvió a reír.

-¿Qué rubia? -Preguntó Mikage. -¿Estás hablando de Earthworm? ¿Está aquí? -Aunque su expresión era seria, su voz sonaba alarmada.

La mujer, sin esperar la confirmación del hombre, subió rápidamente las escaleras en busca de ella. Sintiendo como la furia le oprimía el corazón.

_**Le dije que no la tocara. **_-Pensó defraudada y con miedo.

Cuando la encontró, estaba en el suelo desnuda y lastimada. Le colocó de nuevo la sábana y la cargó en su espalda. Regresó por el pasillo, en dónde había una ventana... y ella inconscientemente observó que había afuera.

Se congeló. No podía apartar la vista de semejantes criaturas deformes, que desfilaban en cantidades enormes por las calles, que estaban enfrente de la casa, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Eran más altos que una puerta y tan anchos como camionetas 4x4. Y avanzaban velozmente emitiendo un sonido espeluznante.

De pronto, un monstruo se detuvo y abrió su boca. Mikage vio claramente que tenía dos filas de dientes: los primeros parecían ser de un metro. Eran afiliados y creyó que eran para despedazar la carne con más facilidad.

Los segundos, eran de medio metro. Parecían...

_Muelas humanas... -_Pensó.

Sintió como una cálida sensación le recorrió la pierna. Se había meado encima.

Pero esto no fue lo que hizo que reaccionara, y siguiera. Lo que la hizo volver corriendo, completamente asustada, fue que la criatura había volteado su enorme cabeza hacía ella. Y la había visto.

El sonido que salió de su boca, eran esos truenos que habían escuchado antes en el auto. Ese trueno "gutural, la despertó de su trance y alejó el pitido que la impresión le había devorado. Y todos los gritos, ladridos, balas y sirenas que se escuchaban en el exterior, volvieron a retumbar en el interior de la casa tan fuertes como lo habían hecho antes de que ella saliera del sótano.

* * *

_Epa, cumplí antes de q' se terminará la semana, eh! jajaja_

-Una cosa q' me olvidé de mecionar el otro día era q' se me ocurrió por Frankestein. -

Venía jugando hace ya algunos meses con la idea de monstruos y DRRR! Pensé en zombies, pero rechazé la idea porq' me parecía muy común. Se me ocurrió dejarlos en una playa para ver qué hacían, pero tenía q' averiguar sobre playas y todos los riesgos de qué podría haber.

Así q' pensé en algo común. Porq' lo común q' se convierte en cosas anormales, nos cagan enteros.  
_Eso fue por Lovecraft y Mary Shelley_ ~

Quería decir también que pensé en todos los demás personajes de DRRR! Porq' no son 10 personajes, fuera de joda, son 61 ._. Y siempre joder con Shizuo e Izaya (q' los _amo, _pero **amo** más a Shizuo :3), es aburrido.

Bie se podría hacer una historia entre Izaya y Anri, q' el cuervo es cortado por Saika, y q' la pechugona de Anri lo controle a su antojo : D ¿Qué le haría hacer a Izaya? ¡¿Cómo reaccionaría Izaya cuando se de cuenta q' ya no controla su cuerpo?!  
O sobre el primer amor de Shizuo, la madre de Anri -la señora q' le vendía la leche-. O sobre que Erica quiere poner en practica todo lo aprendido en mangas yaoi con sus amigos! XDD

O un AU en dónde Mikado deba trabajar como stripper y vengan los yakuza a verlo bailar...

¬v¬

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios: Maru de Kusanagi y Guest!

Y de vuelta gracias a Maru y SchindlerList por agregar esta historia a su lista de alertas! :D Espero q' a los lectores y ustedes les haya gustado este cap :)

**-Todos los personajes son de su respectivo autor. Y yo los voy a ir presentando poco a poco.-**


End file.
